


Slut

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ioan comes to New York before <i>Hamlet</i> opens to see Jude and stays at Bill's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

From the beginning, Jude wasn't like other boys. His unquenchable eagerness was part of it—Ioan quickly learned that Jude wants almost everything involving sex, that he craves it and revels in it. He has no qualms about bodily fluids, or about pressing his face tight up against Ioan's balls and inhaling. He truly loves being passed around, loves humiliation. He loves service, too, and is proud of his ability, but he is happiest simply lying about boneless, being used.

Ioan discovered these preferences early on, and so they never used the terms Master and slave for one another. They have always been simply Master and slut.

"Please," Jude whispers, trying to lean forward, to get some small taste. Ioan holds him easily with one hand on the front of his throat, keeping him from moving forward too far, though he's sure Jude would choke himself if the boy thought he could get cock that way. The thought fuels Ioan's erection, and he smirks, his eyes hard and cold, as he steps back and leaves Jude kneeling, naked, his mouth still open and keening forward.

"My gorgeous fucking slut," Ioan purrs. "Tell me what you've been doing here since you arrived."

"Serving Sir," Jude whispers.

"And…?"

"And Sir's friends, Master," Jude admits, his cheeks flushing with shame.

"_And_?"

"And Sir's slaves, as well."

Ioan chuckles. "Pretty whore. Is there anything you wouldn't do for cock?"

"Not… hardly anything, Sir," Jude whispers. His cheeks are rosy, and Ioan smiles at his humiliation. Always beautiful, always freely given. He reaches forward and brushes his fingertip over Jude's bottom lip.

"Over the bed and spread for me," Ioan orders, and the words have barely left his lips before Jude is turning, splaying himself with his hands, chest on the mattress, legs spread. Ioan pops one cheek just shy of Jude's hand. "Sultry bitch. Is my slut sad that he'll have to go three months without a gangbang?" Ioan coos teasingly. "No rows of men queuing up to fuck this hole?" He punctuates his words with a fingertip, trailing in small circles just shy of his quivering target.

"_Please_, Master," Jude moans. "I, oh, I need you."

"You need cock, pretty. Don't kid yourself."

"Oh but, but, I need my Master, please, I need both."

"That's my slut," Ioan murmurs, pressing the other hand firmly on the back of Jude's collar. Jude gasps and moans loudly, never one to hold back on noise. Ioan's never asked him to. "Dirty fucking whore," he murmurs lovingly, getting the lube from his pocket and squeezing just a single drop on Jude's hole, determined to make his boy feel it now, before he has to perform. A little limp in rehearsals he can write off, and Ioan will be there to take care of him at night.

"_Master_," Jude moans when the finger breaches him, trying to push his hips back.

"Next time," Ioan promises, "I'm going to bind you. Make you lie there and fucking take it, anything or anyone I want to fuck you with. May be someone else's cock, but you'll be taking it for me."

"For you," Jude agrees immediately. "For you, Master, always you fucking me, with toys, with other men's cocks, with yours, God, I love you."

"Love you, slut," Ioan says, jamming another finger in. Jude squeals like a stuck pig and pants heavily, his fingers slipping on the sweaty skin of his arse. "Bitch," Ioan growls, taking his fingers out and thrusting his cock in, not even bothering to get his trousers down. Jude lets out an unbroken train of sounds, moans giving way to squeals and whimpers. Ioan fucks him steadily, using the thrusts to loosen him, until he can push in to the hilt, pinning Jude to the mattress with his hips. "Whose slut are you?" he hisses in Jude's ear, and Jude gasps the answer immediately.

"Yours! Master, oh, Master…"

Satisfied, Ioan continues to plow into him, silent now, too eager to come inside his boy to even bother with his usual litany of dirty talk and sexual scenarios. Half the ideas he spins could never happen, from prison and rape scenarios to images of Jude bent over a pub's pool table. Sometimes, he wishes he could take his greedy boy to a bathhouse or a regular S&amp;M club, where he really could offer him up to strangers, but Ioan values Jude's safety above his own life, and secrecy is something they cannot compromise. Fortunately, there are likeminded friends he trusts, in LA and here in New York, where Bill throws a fabulous party.

"Master!" Jude shrieks. "Master, need, need…"

"Greedy fucking _slut_ needs to come," Ioan growls. "Wet the sheets, you fucking whore. And you're sleeping with your cheek against the spot tonight." Jude gasps and comes, his cock grinding against the mattress, Ioan not far behind as he groans with a savage bite into Jude's shoulder. Those too will soon be forbidden, but he'll take what he can while it lasts. He pulls out after a moment and rubs his fingertip around Jude's slick, swollen arsehole.

"Master," Jude sighs, a beatific smile on his face, eyes closed. Ioan can't think of anyplace he'd rather be.


End file.
